


Blake

by redqueenoctavia



Series: Willa Blake [8]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Gen, Short One Shot, s5 prediction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 00:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14460663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redqueenoctavia/pseuds/redqueenoctavia
Summary: Bellamy meets his niece.





	Blake

Bellamy was still in shock.

He’d come to his sister, asking for forgiveness for Echo, when Octavia had revealed a startling truth.

He had a niece.

The Blake family tree was growing.

Octavia had been pregnant when Praimfaya hit, unbeknownst to her or anyone else. This child had come as a surprised, but a welcome surprise.

It had surprised him to know that his sister and Ilian had had any sort of relationship. The young man from Trishanakru had destroyed what was left of the Ark and its technology. Last he’d heard Octavia had tried to execute him before Kane stopped her and they’d both fled Arkadia. Then, Ilian had died in the Final Conclave.

Willa was a beautiful little girl. The girl had a small dent on her chin, just like her mother. In fact, she looked like Octavia, he realized. Dark, straight hair adorned with bangs. Bellamy wondered if that had been Octavia’s idea, she’d had them when she was younger.

His niece seemed to be very close to Niylah. The grounder woman stood next to Willa, as they talked amicably.

Bellamy walked up to them slowly.

When he reached them, they looked up at them.

“Hey, Willa,” he greeted her, unsure of what to do. Bellamy lowered himself to her height. “My name is Bellamy. I’m your uncle.”

Her piercing dark eyes were bright with curiosity as she looked at him.

“I know. Mama told me.”

He wondered what else Octavia had told her daughter about him.

“You came from space,” Willa stated matter-of-factly.

Bellamy nodded. “That’s right. I’ve been living in space for the past six years. That’s why we hadn’t met before.”

The little girl smiled at him. “You’re here now.”

“Yeah, I am. And I’m very glad to meet you, kiddo.”

Willa grinned.

“Can I get a hug?” he asked.

His niece beamed at him and nodded before jumping into his arms.


End file.
